eres mia
by salazar100
Summary: del amor al odio hay solo un paso , en este caso la obsesión fue lo que produjo este amor , por que aunque te odie eres y seras siempre mía , sin importar las consecuencias que traerá para tenerte a mi lado
1. capitulo 1

el amor es el sentimiento más puro que existe , hay muchas formas de amar , aunque también hay amores enfermos , como el mío , pero eso fue culpa tuya , solo tuya mi amada , mi odio fue el primer sentimiento que surgió , después la ira por no tenerte , por el simple hecho de que no existía para ti , tus ojos no me veían , tu sonrisa no era dirigida para mí , tus acciones no demostraban amor por mí , solo odio hacia mi persona ...pero todo eso se acabo

 Como humanos tenemos un límite, un límite que la mayoría no cruza por el simple hecho que uno se sumerge en la locura y eso es solo un placer que un loco experimenta , tal vez si me hubieras dejado morir esa noche en la sala menesteres , esa hubiera sido tu mejor decisión pero no , tú y tu estúpida ética

Tú y tus amigos volvieron por nosotros salvándonos de morir calcinados, allí estabas tú jadeando, mirándome con pena era como si vieras mi propia alma maldita y desde entonces algo nació en mí, tan oscuro como mi propio nombre un sentimiento que no quería reconocer, pero curiosamente Potter vio algo por la forma en que te miraba, quizás eran imaginaciones, quizás era las muertes que ambos habíamos visto, quizás fuiste lo más inocente en un mar de cadáveres

Pero a quien engañaba, muy en fondo sabía que ya existía pero nunca nadie dijo nada tan solo miraba la escena como espectadores, esta guerra era mi oportunidad de tenerte para mí, de salvarte, de poseerte, de ser tu jodido mundo  pero siempre serás esa guerrera que no se rendirá ante nadie y la prueba es que ganaste

La guerra es cruel y despiadada, no importa la edad, sigue siendo el mismo dolor, el mismo asco y todo para que, para nada solo ganamos un rió de sangre que curiosamente era roja, como la mía  

* * *

Semanas después de la guerra, de llorar por lo que perdimos todos estabas allí tu tratando de juntar las piezas de cada de un gran rompecabezas, los juicios no se hicieron esperar deseando tantas personas justicia pero esta era justicia

Al final de cada guerra, la justicia prevalecerá porque aquel que gane la guerra hará su propia justicia, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo eso que llaman paz que rompa como el débil eslabón una verdad demasiado amarga que aún no ves

Pero como olvidar cuando estuviste en mi juicio , un qué juicio testificaste a mi favor , me diste la libertad y desde ese momento supe que nadie ni nada te alejaría de mí , si no me amabas tendría que hacerlo en un futuro , era un ser despreciable , nadie lo negaba , pero sobre todo era astuto , tal vez no sería para hoy o mañana , tardaría semanas , meses y hasta años pero al final sería el mismo resultado

estaba con un simple traje negro , mi cabello perfectamente peinado , resaltando ese porte digno de la realeza que tanto me caracterizaba por que para serte sincero no sentía y ni sentiré mal por todo lo que hice por al fin de cuenta el fin justifica los medios , no me sentía en los mas mínimo derrotado como mi padre que estaba a mi derecha , ni preocupada como mi madre a la izquierda tan solo estaba calmado mirando tu silueta entre varios funcionarios , mi fría mirada te recorría sin pudor alguno , mi mente solo estabas tu nadie mas que tu , no preste atención a nadie pero soy inocente 

Me declararon inocente, una palabra que saboree como el más exquisito manjar y que tu amado pelirrojo no disfruto porque según tu era lo "justo", lo único que tenía que hacer era cambiar, mostrarme débil después de todo era un niño en una guerra de adultos

Mi idea era simple, tenía que mostrar que era solo un peón, cuando regresamos a Hogwarts le mostré a todo mi cambio, fui más calmado, comprensivo, trate de estar en paz con todos y poco a poco dio resultados pero sobre todo, tu como la niña ingenua que eras te acercaste a mis al ver mi cambio, eso me favoreció ya que los demás empezaron a creen en mí, y para mi suerte ni Potter ni la comadreja estarían protegiéndote de mí estabas sola conmigo ese año

Un año más tarde termino el colegio, nos graduamos con honores a la edad de dieciocho y diecinueve años y de inmediato aceptaste la oferta del ministro en trabajar en el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas, mientras que yo me dedique a las empresas de mi familia a los veinte años, mi apellido seguía infundiendo ese temor y poder

Aun yo te seguía viendo desde las sombras Hermione, memorizando cada paso que dabas aun conservabas esa luz en tu mirada pero brillaba mas al verte con él, no eras mía todo por culpa de la comadreja, parecía fiel a ti pero gracias a mi amigo Blaise cambio, vio la infidelidad o mejor dicho creo esa infidelidad, te engaño bajo tus narices, desde ese momento empezaste a dudar de el

¿quien diría que el imperio seria mucho para el ? , fue tan débil , me recordó a una cucaracha  .

* * *

tiempo después desde aquella maldición a la comadreja, mi vida cambio ya que gracias a theo y blaise logramos que vieras la infidelidad por que como buenas serpientes aprovechamos el momento o en este caso tu debilidad ,estabas tan indefensa en aquel bar , bebiendo whisky de fuego por un corazón roto nadie podía hacer nada por ti   

estabas borracha , la botella estaba a la mitad pero aun en tu estado de ebriedad no dejabas de ser hermosa , quien diría que fuiste fea de niña pero conforme crecías te volvías una belleza exquisita para el sector masculino , odiaba las miradas lujuriosas de todos , eras poseedora de unas piernas largas delgadas , un trasero que muchas envidiarían , un vientre plano , cintura pequeña y unos pechos firme , grandes , tu piel era algo morena pero parecía suave como la seda , tu cabello caí como cascada sobre tu espalda en Rizos definidos color café , eras la reencarnación de una diosa 

Podría imaginarme a ti en mi cama Hermione, en las mil maneras de poseer tu cuerpo, en dejar cada marca en tu piel, en el deseo de verte embarazada de mi hijo y no pude evitar pensar en la satisfacción que me surgirá al verte atada a mí de la manera más profunda, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, debía sacarte de ese bar rápidamente 


	2. 2

Una luz tenue alumbraba aquel lugar, el humo junto el aroma inconfundible del alcohol era persistente y allí estaba ella, en un rincón bebiendo como si sus males desaparecieran con ese líquido, ¿tanto era su dolor por ese imbécil? ….no se daba cuenta que yo estaba, que valía mas que ese pobre comadreja , que si ella quisiera podría darle el mundo a sus pies

Camine rápidamente ignorando mis propios pensamientos hasta estar a un paso de ella, ignorando las miradas curiosas de algunos clientes después de todo, ¿Cuántas veces vez a una heroína y un mortifago en un solo lugar?

 **Hola granger** –mi voz salía ronca pero eso no evito que ella solo me mirara de reojo ignorando mi presencia, típico pensé – **y yo pensaba que estábamos en buenos términos**

 **Tan solo déjame hurón** – murmuro con una voz débil su mirada clavada sobre el baso de cristal, de no estar tan cerca de ella nadie notaria que pronuncio algunas palabras, el por su parte sonrió socarronamente antes de acomodar su cabello para después agacharse a la altura de su oreja susurrándole con una voz que pondría la piel de gallina a cualquiera

 _ **No debes estar aquí tu sola leona**_

Un incómodo silencio se formó , en donde solo una batalla de miradas en el cual el gano, malfoy estiro su mano ofreciéndole a ella, por su parte la morena suspiro resignada sabiendo que no tenía las de ganar al fin de cuentas

,¿que podría pasar estando con el ?

* * *

pov de draco

Escuche los jadeos por parte de ella , quizás no debí desaparecer con ella sabiendo que tiene alcohol en el sistema pero lo bueno es que me está abrazando como si su vida dependiera de ella , sus piernas están temblando y sin decir nada la tomo al estilo matrimonial

 **Bájame** – insistía pero absolutamente no lo haría, no después de sentirla tan cercas de mí así que solo me quedaba ignorar sus débiles intentos por parte de ella y llevarla a mis aposentos, bendito merlín que la mansión está totalmente vacía y es bastante grande como que para algún curioso mirara la escena

En el camino solo éramos nosotros dos, solo se escuchan nuestras respiraciones y los pasos que resonaban como un eco por los inmensos pasillos, la luz de la luna entraba por los ventanales dando un ambiente tranquilo, un momento de paz

 _ **Sigue caminado malfoy muy pronto tendrás a tu presa a tu merced , en la seguridad de tu territorio , en donde no se podrá defender**_ \- con esos pensamientos tan gloriosos apresuro el paso llegando a su habitación

la habitación era sumamente espaciosa adornado con papel tapiz plateado , un piso de mármol negro , algunos muebles por el lugar y al centro una cama fabricada con los materiales mas finos que pudiera existir en el mundo mágico

 **no..no me siento bien ...** \- dijo mientras la dejaba con sumo cuidado en la cama , se veis hermosa con ese leve rubor que adornaba sus mejillas a causa del licor , sus cabellos esparcidos , era una imagen que se quedaría en mi memoria dando paz , tranquilidad sabiendo que ahora estaba en el lugar que debe de estar

 **tranquila iré por algo de beber -** pronuncie calmadamente mientras le acariciaba con ternura las sonrojadas mejillas

fue un completo martirio alejarse pero tenia que hacerlo , ahora en la seguridad de su baño tomo de uno de los estantes un pequeño frasco color azul turquesa era la poción que preparo hace años junto a nott en un aula abandonada cerca de las mazmorras

 _flashback_

 _ **la** **poción**_ **va bien malfoy -** _dijo theodore mirando un caldero que reposaba esperando que el liquido se enfriara lentamente , el platino por su parte estaba sentado mirando fijamente al igual que el otro el caldero - **te lo agradezco amigo**_

 _ **no te preocupes , para eso** **están**_ **los amigos** _-murmuro- **lo que ronda en mi mente es ¿para quien es ? , digo no cualquiera le pide una poción de fertilidad sabiendo que el ministro lo tiene muy regulado**_

 _ **ya sabes para quien draco ...de la misma manera que sabes tu del por que me ayudas ...**_

 _fin del flash back_

bendito se theodore y bendito sea snape que le enseño bien el arte de las pociones , la prueba de ello era ese frasco que estaba entre sus dedos , salio del baño para ir a una mesita cerca del baño , allí estaba dos vasos y una jarra de agua , miro de reojo hacia la cama en donde estaba acostada la morena mientras servia el agua y el contenido en el baso regresando a la cama

 **te traje agua , ten bebe -** hermione abrió los ojos aceptando el agua , se tomo todo el contenido sin sospechar nada - **te sentirás mejor , te lo prometo**

se miraron un momento a los ojos , quizás sea el ambiente o las intensas ganas de el por probar eso labios pero lentamente se acerco hasta que deposito un casto beso , se siguieron mirando hasta que draco deposito otro beso que fue correspondido esta vez, allí estábamos en mi cama devorándonos a besos mientras con tus manos temblorosas te acercabas mas a mi , buscando mas contacto , nos terminamos separamos por falta de oxígeno me mirabas con las mejillas sonrojadas pero no decías nada .

Te contemple por unos momentos , tratabas de regular tu respiración , tus labios estaban abiertos e hinchados por los besos , mi miembro palpitó en la prisión que eran mis pantalones , ya no aguantaba más , tenía que poseerte ahora , con cuidado te despose de tus ropas admirando tu cuerpo , tu solo te entregabas a las caricias , dejándote amar

gemías y suspirabas , mi ego aumento y mi enfermedad por ti estaba casi saciada pero sabia que seria como un pozo sin fondo ya que no importaba cuanto estuvieras conmigo nunca me saciaría de ti ,eras un oasis en medio del desierto

rápidamente me despoje de mi ropa , me posicione entre tus piernas pero no te penetre solo me restregué para humedecerte mas para que no sintieras dolor por que muy en el fondo de mi sabia que no me detendría , ya era muy tarde para ti

de manera lenta me adentre en ti , disfrutando cada rose , la humedad y la estrechez , por fin eramos uno , te penetre al principio despacho pero perdí el control de mi mismo ,cuanto tiempo me controle, deje de ser delicado para ser salvaje yo te necesitaba ahora , cada estocada era rápida y dura no te mostré mi amor en este acto carnal mas bien te mostré mi necesidad de ti , sentía como tocaba tu cervix en cada embestida , como gemías sin control , era yo quien te proporcionaba ese placer , de un rápido movimiento alce tu pierna sobre mi hombro logrando estar mas profundo dentro de ti , tus pechos se movían al compás de cada embestida , esos montículos blancos adornados por un pezón rosado me tenían hipnotizado , no pude evitar chuparlos y mordisquearlos , seguimos así un rato , mi sudor caía sobre tu piel caliente , sentí como cada vez estabas mas estrecha , estabas casi al limite de tu clímax , unas estocadas mas y sentí como me envolvían alcanzando el éxtasis yo te seguí unos minutos después eyaculando en lo mas profundo dentro de ti , rogaba a todos los magos por que crearas una nueva vida y si no fuera así ,yo personalmente me encargaría de hacer realidad mi sueños , por que lo que un malfoy quiere lo tiene ...

* * *

 _a las preguntas que han estado comentando pues subiere los capítulos de nuevo pero modificados_


End file.
